vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Hitsujii is one of the 12 Zodiacs and is Zodiac of the Sheep. His real name is Sumihiko Tsujiie. He also was the Zodiac of the Sheep in the 9th Juuni Taisen. Sumihiko used to be an arms dealer who only frequented war zones to make his sales, but after repeatedly getting caught in the flames of war, he began to distinguish himself as a fighter. Eventually, he caught the eye of a daughter in the family of one of his clients, the Tsujiie clan, and he was married into the clan. Hitsujii participated in the 9th Zodiac War and was the winner of the War. His wish was to see his grandchild's face. The days when he traveled far and wide selling arms are long past, as is the fighting; for some time now Sumihiko has remained away from the front lines. But when he learned that his beloved grandchild was going to be chosen for the Zodiac War, he volunteered himself first. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B with Grenades, 8-A with Shuukaiokuri, higher with Preparation Name: Sheep, Hitsujii, Sumihiko Tsujiie Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Explosives Engineer, Zodiac of the Sheep Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a wide variety of explosives), Information Analysis (Able to analyze his opponents just by glancing at them), Explosion Manipulation (Via grenades), Preparation Attack Potency: Unknown (He stated that he is well past his prime, nothing but skin and bones, and among the weakest warriors of the Zodiac, rating himself below Chicken in power), Wall level with Grenades (Mainly utilizes M67 Fragmentation Grenades), Multi-City Block level with Shuukaiokuri (Created an explosion of this magnitude with 5 of them. Killed Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey. Stated by Rat to have the power to destroy a skyscraper ten times over), higher with Preparation (Blew up an entire space station in a previous Zodiac war) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters with explosives, Hundreds of meters with Shuukaiokuri Standard Equipment: Grenades and other assorted explosives, Shuukaiokuri Intelligence: Genius (Hitsujii is the single most experienced fighter in the Zodiac war, having fought through multiple Zodiac wars and emerging victorious in one, and even before his career in the Zodiac wars he was well known for being a master of a wide variety of heavy weapons and explosives, even designing and manufacturing his custom grenades. Due to his age, he has developed a highly strategic mindset, having done extensive research months in advance about his opponents in the most recent war to develop the best strategy to defeat them, as well as contingency plans of who to ally with and who to avoid should his initial plan fail. He is also a cunning manipulator, having managed to feign swallowing his poison jewel and thus concocting a plan to lie that his power was quantum tunneling to use as a bargaining chip to form alliances with stronger warriors.) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat overconfident, his miscalculation of Tora's capabilities led him to the unfortunate turns of event. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Discerning Eye:' Not so much a supernatural ability as it is a skill Hitsujii has honed over his long combat career, the ability to analyze an opponent entirely with nothing but a glance, as well as notice subtle details about them, such as being able to see that no one other than himself attempted to feign swallowing their Juseki. *'Shuukaiokuri:' Hitsujii's secret weapon and ace in the hole, Shuukaiokuri (lit. Hideous Burial), is a custom-built grenade which possesses a large amount of explosive power, enough to kill Rabbit, Ox, and Monkey in one fell swoop. Hitsujii refers to this detonative as more than a simple hand grenade, but as a work of art. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8